


Motel By The Side Of The Road

by simplysansan



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Basically, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Frank and karen being cute, I have no idea why, I like, Shameless Smut, Smut, There's a lot of smut, awwwww, frank being beautiful, i need professional help, this took me three months to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:10:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6928024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplysansan/pseuds/simplysansan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karen's being followed. Those followers are being followed by Frank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motel By The Side Of The Road

**Author's Note:**

> Just another Kastle smut. The title is from the Jake Hill song.

Frank pulled his cap lower on his head as he “accidentally” bumped into the man standing against the wall. “Sorry,” he muttered and proceeded to cross the road and lean against the wall in the alleyway. 

He saw the man put his phone into his pocket signal to another woman standing a few feet away. The signal was so discreet that a normal person would have missed it. But Frank didn’t. He’d been watching them like a hawk the past 24 hours. 

The man put his hands into his pocket, glanced back at the woman and started walking . A few seconds later, the woman followed, speaking to, or pretending to speak to someone on her phone. 

They were following Karen Page.

Frank had been reading all her articles and her latest was a string of articles on the Triad in the city. She must have been doing a brilliant job, because the The Triad had people following her.

Frank never took his eyes off the couple following her, as he followed them. They weren’t too far behind Karen. He could see her blonde hair, tied up in a messy bun, quickly moving among the crowd. He saw Karen stop at the usual café where she got her daily coffee (that was one of the few things he liked about her) and the man and woman stop a few paces behind each other. 

Frank quickly made her way across the street, and into the café. Karen was the last person in the line, waiting for her coffee. “Ma’am, don’t panic. It’s me,” he spoke in a low voice.  
He felt her straighten up, slightly turn her had to the side to make sure it was actually him . “Frank, what are you doing here?”

“You’re being followed. A man and a woman. They’re outside.”  
“How do y-”  
“Just, trust me. They’re Triad.”  
He heard her exhale sharply. “What do I do?”  
“Get you coffee, drink it, then go out through the back. I’ll follow.”

She nodded, and patiently waited till she got her coffee. She sat in a booth and quietly drank her coffee looking through the paper which she’d brought along.   
Frank sat in another booth, keeping an eye on both Karen and the street. He stiffened when he saw the man who had been following her, entering the café. He swiftly glanced around to make sure Karen was still there, and got just a glass of water before occupying the booth behind her. 

Frank looked at Karen, hoping that she’d understand that the man was there. She did. Her eyes widened, asking him what she was going to do now. Without a word, Frank got up, coffee in hand and walked to the booth where the man was sitting. Standing in such a manner that he was blocking his entire view of Karen, he said “Sir, can I borrow your phone? I need to make an urgent call.”  
Trying to look around Frank, the man said “I don’t have a phone. Get out of my way!”  
Frank tried to put a hand on his shoulder. “But sir- ”  
The man stood up, making Frank pour his coffee all over his shirt, and pulled out a gun “I said. I. Don’t. Have. A. Phone.”  
“Alright. Hey. It’s alright, man. My bad,” said Frank, backing off. “You owe me a coffee, though.”

Frank turned around to see Karen’s seat empty, with just the coffee mug and the newspaper on the table.He heard the man curse and speak into his earpiece. He said something in Chinese. He saw the chance and made his way out through the back. 

As he closed the door, he saw a brick almost smashing into his face. Thank God for his reflexes.   
His hand still holding her wrist, Frank said “It’s just me.”Karen let the brick drop and did something which frank did not expect.

She hugged him. 

Her face buried in the crook of his neck, she said “Where have you been? And how do you know that they were following me?”  
“Well, hello to you too ma’am,” he said, a hand on her head, slowly breathing in her scent.  
She stepped back from him, and hit him with her bag, with a smile on her safe. Karen knew , thanks to Frank, that she was being followed, but she felt safe. Safe enough to smile.   
“I saw them walking behind you discreetly- very discreetly- in the subway. I’ve been following them, ever since.”  
They heard loud noises from inside the café, and quickly walked onto the street. “We need to get out of the city.”  
“We?”  
“I’m not leaving you alone. Not now.” Karen smiled and muttered a thanks which Frank probably didn’t hear. 

They found a car and Karen spoke to Ellison while they were driving out of the city. She told him that her dearest uncle had suddenly passed away and that she needed to go home immediately. 

They were driving for about an hour after which Frank pulled up at a motel. 

The overweight man at the reception desk was watching a replay of an old game at a TV across the hall, munching on a slice of Pizza.   
“One room, or two?”  
Karen said nothing, biting her lip in silence.   
“Two. Next to each other, if possible,” said Frank.  
“I’ve got one with a connecting door. ‘Sat fine?”  
“Yeah that’s fine.”

He handed over the keys and directed them to their rooms.   
“Frank,” said Karen, as they got onto the elevator  
“Mhmm?”  
“Is it just me or does the elevator smell of coffee?” Frank chuckled and unzipped his jacket to show her the coffee stain on his shirt from earlier. “The elevator doesn’t smell of coffee ma’am. I do.”  
They rode in silence the rest of the way up and went into their rooms. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

 

After around half an hour, Karen knocked on the connecting door, to give Frank some food she’d ordered. Hearing no answer, she opened the door and went in. “I brought you some food, Fr-,” she stopped short when she saw Frank standing with just his pants on. His jacket was on the bed and his white t-shirt with the coffee stain was scrunched up in his hand.

She could see his muscles rippling under his olive skin which was covered in scars some newer than others. His chest was clean, without any hair, and Karen had the sudden urge to run her hands all over him. 

“Enjoying the view, ma’am?”  
“Mhhm. What?”

Frank made a dramatic gesture, smiling slightly. She’s never seen him smile this way before. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw him smile and her stomach churned, making her legs weak. She shouldn’t be feeling this way. She was a grown woman who had seen shirtless men before. Maybe she just needed sleep. 

“I, uh, I ordered food,” she said, focusing her eyes on the ground. “Umm.. I thought you would like some.”  
“Yeah,” said Frank. “Sure. Leave it on the table. I was going to take a shower. I’ll eat it later.”

Karen didn’t want to move. She wanted to look up. She wanted to look at Frank directly. But she forced her legs to move and walked past him and placed the tray on the table. She swore she actually felt heat emanating from Frank, as she walked past him. 

Suddenly, she felt a hand grab onto her arm and she spun around, crashing into Frank’s chest. He smelt like coffee and sweat and that distinct Frank smell.   
Her hands were on his chest, which was as smooth as she imagined them to be a few seconds ago. She felt a finger under her chin making her look up. She felt soft lips against hers, before she closed her eyes, giving into the kiss. This should seem wrong to Karen. But it didn’t. Maybe she had unconsciously denied the fact that she wanted this for a long time. 

Frank brought his hand to his head, his other hand at her waist. He nibbled at her lower lip and ran his tongue over hers in an agonizingly slow manner. Karen moved her hands to his neck and pressed her entire body against his. She felt his strong chest pushed against her breasts. He didn’t have to bend down too much. They were almost the same height. But Frank moved his hand downwards and lifted her thigh. Her hands held on to his cropped hair and ran all over his chest and back, as she involuntarily moved her hips against his. 

Frank broke their kiss and placed her forehead against hers. “Karen.” This was the first time he’d called her by her name and she loved it. “Are you sure?”

She looked into his brown eyes, and answered by crashing her lips against his, and kissing him ferociously.  
Karen moved her hands down to work on his belt buckle as Frank undid the buttons on her light silk blouse. He broke their kiss again, but this time to move his lips to her cheek and neck. He sucked on her pulse there and bit down on her shoulder, as Karen sneaked her hands into his boxers, taking ahold of his cock.   
His hands moved around her and unclasped the light yellow bra she was wearing. 

“Pants… Off,” he heard her moan. Frank smiled and let her go so that he could remove his pants along with his shoes. Karen’s hands were still on his shoulder, but she had somehow managed to take off her shirt and bra.   
Frank gave a grin and kissed her again, this time, his hands on the zipper at the back of her skirt. In an array of hands, they somehow managed to get completely naked.  
Still kissing, Frank deposited Karen on the bed in such a way that her legs were hanging out the end of the bed. He kissed her slowly starting from her neck, moving downwards, paying proper attention to each of her nipples.  
Karen moaned and writhed under him, wanting his hands and lips in other places. He lightly pinched a nipple, making it harden under his hand, and placed a wet kiss on it. His hands were on her hips, gently rubbing circles with his thumbs against her skin. Karen’s closed eyes shot open when she felt his lips there. She moaned again in pleasure and closed her eyes, her hands finding his head and pushing him against her.   
She moved her hips, but Frank was enough. He nibbled on her clit and ran his tongue around it. He moved down, his nose buried in her clit and his tongue working its magic on her hole. He had put his hands around her thighs, keeping them apart. Karen shrieked in pleasure, causing Frank to chuckle, the vibrations, causing Karen to finally come undone against his face.   
Frank was still nibbling against her clit as she orgasmed, making it so much more better.

He slowly moved up, licking the ridge between her breasts and finally kissing her again.   
Karen could taste herself in his mouth, which made her more wet than she already was. She found his cock and pumped it, watching Frank’s expression above her. She pulled him down, kissing him, as he tried to find her opening with his cock.

“No,” Karen said against his mouth. “Wait.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Hands on his shoulders, Karen smiled up at him, “It’s my turn.” In a quick movement, she flipped them over and heard the bed creaking under their combined weight.   
She brought her lips to meet his, and slightly kissed him before kissing the bullet wound on the side of his forehead. She heard him exhale quietly and returned to kiss his mouth.   
All the while, her hand was on his cock, rubbing it up and down and spreading the wetness on the tip all over the head. 

Suddenly, she broke the kiss and before Frank could register what happened, her mouth was on his cock, licking the head, while palming his underside.   
Frank moaned Karen’s name as she took his entire manhood into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it. She let it go with a pop and repeated it again.   
Then next time, Frank felt a different type of heat on his cock. It was more wet and smooth. He opened his eyes to see that Karen had sunk down on his cock and with head was thrown back. 

Taking her by surprise, he quickly sat up, changing the angle his cock hit her spot. She made a sound and held on tightly to his shoulders, with his face buried in her breasts.   
They moved in unison, Frank’s thrust matching Karen’s rotating hips. 

“Karen…” Frank panted. “I can’t hold on for much longer.”  
“Its alright,” she breathed out. 

Frank flipped them over again, so that Karen was on the bed and thrust into her, hard. He kissed her roughly and moved his hand to rub on her clit.   
Frank swallowed Karen’s moan of pleasure as they came together. 

His kiss softened, but he kept his hand on her clit as they rode out their orgasm together. 

Karen was red in her face and panting against his chest, as she let go of his shoulder and ran her hand over his stubble. “I guess I can just cancel my room, then,” she smiled.

Frank grinned back and kissed her.


End file.
